Primia
Primia are, simply, entities that can be proven to be descendants of the Prime. This can be a collection of entities, or a singular entity. That being said, Primia is a fairly large category, and new members are constantly being discovered. This is mainly because the field of Corridian and Primian study has only just begun to gain traction. The Prime, for what may be obvious reasons, cannot be considered Primian, because they define what Primian means. They fall under their own category. Most of this research is attributable to the work of the Futr Advancement Directorate, and was willingly made public. From what we understand, aside from a few very special exceptions, all Primia are susceptible to Light and Silver Magic. Primia is divided into two categories, at the moment, with sub-categories underneath them. Corridian Many Primia have been seen within the Corridor, and thus, this label is fairly self-explanatory. Shadow-Based From our research thus far, most Corridian Primia are based on either Shadow Magic, Darkness Magic, or some form of "dark matter", for lack of a better term. The Shadow-Based Primia are vastly more common than the Dragonoids. Wraiths Wraiths are Shadow-Based, Corridian Primia. Some Wraiths are Humanoid in shape, but that's often where similarities end. Regardless of shape, Wraiths are known to be exceptionally hostile to any non-Primian life, often disregarding their own safety at a chance to kill anything that offends their eye. Generally speaking, Wraiths use Magic and their physical power in equal shares. Mechanically, Wraiths are quite resistant to damage, and resist 25% of all damage types, excluding Light, Silver and Omni. Wraths Wraths are Shadow-Based, Corridian Primia. Wraths are almost always Humanoid in shape. They share the Wraiths' hatred for non-Primian life, but it is often disguised behind benevolence. They tend to depend on Magic more than the Wraiths, as well. Unlike most other Corridian Primia, Wraths are actually common, relatively speaking, outside of the Corridor, as that's where they find their prey. Followers Followers are Shadow-Based, Corridian Primia. Followers have never been seen to resemble Humanoids, and are usually quadrupedal, but have also been seen to resemble octopi, birds, insects, and many more forms of life. Followers are ruthless hunters, and, as their name suggests, they will follow their prey to almost unreasonable lengths. They almost always prefer physical combat over Magic. They, too, can be seen in many different places outside of the Corridor. Dragonoid While greatly less common, Corridian Dragonoids do exist. While they have some differences from their Non-Corridian cousins, they are still largely the same. Most Corridian Dragonoids are just pale, which is a fair, but not perfect, method to tell them apart. Lysronids Lysonids are Dragonoid Corridian Primia. They're typically white, scale-less and sleek. Their most defining feature is their large compound eyes. Lysonids have a unique form of Dragonfire, in that it always manifests as a beam of Magic that originates from their mouth. Non-Corridian There are a few Primia to speak of, that are not native to the Corridor, thus the self-explanatory label. Dragonoid Non-Corridian Dragonoids are vastly more common than their Corridian counterparts, and show this difference in their appearance, being much more colorful. It is important to note that all Dragonoids outside of the Corridor are most likely of this category. This includes: Dragons, Wyverns, Behemoths, Drekk, Dracokin and Sunder. Void-Borne Void-Borne Non-Corridians are beings that live in the Anti-Mana regions between Realms on the Surface. From what we've deduced, these beings are, indeed, Primian. Though, this theory could still be upturned. Notes * From what we understand, most of the Humanoid races are not related to the Prime.